japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Mrs. Wheeler
Mrs. Wheeler is Joey, and Serenity's mother. Background Her birthday is a complete mystery. She gave birth to Joey after getting married. Things weren't going to well after her daughter was born. She found out that her husband became a alcoholic when her children would spend time together She had sadly left Joey in the care of her divorced husband, when she split up with his father and the two didn't see each other for years. She actually took Serenity to live with her, which angered Joey the most. Joey revealed to Tristan that she, and him don't get along at all. Personality She is a very kind, and caring mother. She really cares about her children, and hopes that they will be alright in the future. That doesn't mean that she has a strict tone and temper as when she told Serenity to open the door when her operation time schedule was running late due to her waiting for Joey. Appearance She has dark brown hair, brown eyes and light brown skin. She wears a yellow long sleeve coat, and a pink shirt. She also wears long yellow pants, and brown shoes. 'Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime)' Battle City arc The night before Serenity's operation, she reveal to her that Joey was coming to see her. This shocked her the most, but unknown to either of them. That Joey was in a duel with the rare hunters, and lost his Red Eyes Black Dragon card to the rare hunter. When Serenity's operation took place on the morning of the launch of Battle City touranment. She called Yugi Muto, and told him that Joey never came to the hopstial to see them. Yugi told her that he, and his friends are searching for him. When Tristan found Joey, he took him to the hopsital. Joey then told Serenity what happen last night, and Serenity decided to do the operation. She thanked her son for all his help, and was happy to see him again after so long. Quotes *Serenity what's wrong? *Thank you Joseph Relationships 'Joey Wheeler' She cares about her son deeply, and usually asked for help when her son was missing on the day of the Battle City touranment. Although she has not seen her son for years, there seems to be surprisingly little tension between the two. 'Serenity Wheeler' She cares about her daughter, and is hopeful that eye operation can improve her eyesight. 'Yugi Muto' She seems to trust Yugi, and is grateful that her son has a friend that truthly cares about him. She called him on the day of Serenity's eye operation, and say that her son is missing. Yugi and his friends found Joey in time before Serenity's eye operation started. In which Mr. Wheeler is really grateful that her son is ok, and still happy after all these years of seeing her. 'Mr. Wheeler' She was angry that her husband started to drink alcohol. She then stop getting along with him. Afterwards she file a divorce on him, and took her daughter to live with her. She and her daughter moved away, leaving Joey in the care of his alcoholed father. Knownable Relatives *'Mr. Wheeler' (Husband/divorced) *'Joey Wheeler' (Son) *'Serenity Wheeler' (Daughter) Trivia *It is unknow who voiced her in the English version of the anime. *She, Yugi's mother, Rafael's parents, and Mako's father are the only parents that were shown in the anime. This is repeated in the spin offs starting with 5Ds. *Her early life is never reveal Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Chiaki Kosaka *'English' : Karen Neill :all information on Mrs. Wheeler came from http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Mrs._Wheeler Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females